O Diário De Uma Rosa
by Deida-sama
Summary: SaiSaku Sakura,Uma garota de desesseis anos, se muda para uma nova cidade para morar com pais. Não estava acostumada com eles e nem com a vida extravagante que levavam. E quando ela conhece alguém parecido mais ou mesmo tempo diferente dela.


**Sinopse:** Sakura,Uma garota de desesseis anos, se muda para uma nova cidade para morar com pais. Não estava acostumada com eles e nem com a vida extravagante que levavam.  
E quando ela conhece alguém parecido mais ou mesmo tempo diferente dela.

Bem... Eu ainda estou pensando nos casais, mas SaiSaku, SasuHina e NejiTen já estão garantidos.

**Disclamier**: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishomotoooo!!!  
*o*

Eu tive essa idéia faz muito tempo, mas só agora consegui escrever...  
=D

_Capitulo 1:__ A Familía Haruno_

Eu achava que as coisas seriam diferentes quando me mudasse, acreditava cegamente na possibilidade de poder viver tranqüila com meus pais na nova cidade.

Passei toda minha infância morando com meus tios numa província no interior do Japão por que meus pais sempre estavam viajando e não tinham muito tempo para mim, viviam só para os negócios, a pouco tempo haviam comprado uma mansão em Tóquio e agora pediram para que eu voltasse a morar com eles. Não tinha vontade alguma. Por três motivos:

_**1°: **__Da última vez que vi meus pais, eu tinha seis anos;_

_**2°:**__Muita coisa mudou desde então, muita coisa mesmo;_

_**3°:**____Estava mais acostumada com a presença dos meus tios do que de meus pais._

Mas acho que minha tia não ficaria contente se eu desobedecesse um pedido vindo dele, por mais cruel que parecesse.

Quando entrei na plataforma de embarque, minha tia estava em lágrimas, senti meu coração apertar, por que da última vez que eu à vi assim foi quando seu filho mais novo, ficou doente e depois de alguns dias faleceu, foi a época em que mais sofremos, ela não queria comer, não conseguia dormir e falava somente o necessário, meu tio também não estava muito bem... Então eu fiz de tudo para que não me meter em encrencas e poder deixá-los orgulhosos. Mas é claro que eu nunca fiz nada para que alguém pudesse sentir orgulho ou qualquer coisa que levasse a isso.

Eu estava usando uma blusa de frio que ela mesma fizera, vermelha com detalhes bordados em preto, era a minha preferida.

- Sakura, querida prometa que vai ficar bem. -Minha tia me fez prometer, tocando meu rosto. Eu pude ver bem de perto seu rosto sofrido e algumas rugas na testa.

-Prometo tia, -Eu respondi, nunca me senti tão mal como naquele momento, parecia que eu estava deixando metade de mim naquela cidade minúscula. -Se você prometer que vai ficar bem também.

-Claro que vou. - E um sorriso sofrido apareceu em seus lábios.

-Olha que você prometeu hein -Lembrei a ela. -Por favor fica bem, cuida do meu tio, nas férias eu volto para matar a saudade de vocês. -E tentei sorrir, embora aquilo fosse impossível. Caminhei alguns passos para alcançar ele que parecia estar tão distante quanto o avião que observava pela janela.

Cheguei perto sem falar uma palavra, toquei seu braço trêmulo, ele olhou pra mim, seus olhos negros estavam muito vermelhos, rugas haviam se formado em volta deles. Sem dizer uma palavra ele me tomou em seus braços, afagando minhas costas, um bolo se formou em minha garganta. Aquela era minha família e eu iria deixá-los para viver com pessoas que apesar de ter o mesmo sangue correndo em minhas veias, eram totalmente estranhos para mim.

Ouvi uma voz feminina no alto-falante anunciar que meu vôo estava de saída, é agora, pensei, olhei para aqueles que foram meus pais por onze anos e acenei, prendi minha mochila de jeito nas costas e segurei com força a mala que carregava.

Quando entrei no avião,para minha sorte a cadeira do meu lado estava vazia, fui na primeira classe, cortesia dos meus pais, na verdade eu acho que eles só queriam mostrar que tinham dinheiro e com certeza tentar me comprar.

A viagem foi tranqüila, a imagem dos meus tios acenando quando olhei pra trás ficou fumegando em minha mente durante horas.

Quando cheguei no aeroporto de Tóquio demorou alguns segundos até que pudesse reconhecer a cabeleira ruiva cuidadosamente penteada de minha mãe vindo em minha direção. Não, ela não era japonesa, era européia e logo atrás estava meu pai, os cabelos negros e longos brilhavam por conta das luzes florescentes do local, eu era mais ou menos parecida com minha mãe, cabelos rosas escorridos até um pouco acima do pescoço sem nenhum brilho, tão branca que as vezes dava uma certa raiva quando me olhava no espelho, de quebra umas belas manchas roxas ao redor dos olhos que eram a única coisa que eu me orgulhava de verdade, eles eram verdes vivo, não sei de quem eu os herdara, mas quem quer que fosse seria eternamente grata. Minha mãe se aproximou de mim numa velocidade incrível.

-Bem vinda, Sakura-chan! -Exclamou ela me abraçando com tanta força que fiquei sem ar. Não sei onde ela tinha aprendido a falar os sufixos japoneses, até onde me lembro ela achava isso um tanto cafona.

-Obrigada. - Sussurrei, meio sem jeito, arrumando as mechas que teimavam em ficar soltas.

Meu pai sorria, e os pés de galinha em volta de seus olhos eram bem visíveis, se aproximou de mim um tanto desajeitado e segurou minha mãos.

-Bem vinda, querida. -Ele disse com firmeza.

-Obrigada pai. -Respondi, ainda mais sem jeito do que antes. Ele fez questão de tirar a mala da minha mão e carregá-la como um pai bondoso e prestativo.

Os segui até o carro, minha mãe tagarelava alegremente, falando que sentia muita falta de mim e sempre me imaginava com eles quando iam fazer suas viagens tratava de fazer uns _Hum_ , uns _ah_... e até dar risada nas horas certas para não deixá-la desapontada. Quando chegamos em casa suspirei; era sete vezes maior do que a casinha que morava com meus tios em Saitama. Acho que só a sala dava quatro vezes o tamanho da salinha simples,mas bem organizada da minha antiga casa. Meu pai colocou minhas malas ao pé da grande escadaria de mármore e me olhou.

-Seu quarto é o primeiro à esquerda. -Anunciou ele, olhando para o relógio, com certeza teria uma reunião agora... -Sua mãe pode ajudá-la a desfazer as malas... -Ele provavelmente viu que eu fiz um bico e amarrei a cara.

-Tudo bem... -Eu suspirei derrotada. Já estava triste demais por sair do meu quartinho pintado de roxo e deixar minha verdadeira família para trás, então ouvir minha mãe tagarelar por no mínimo duas horas não era tão ruim assim...

E foi.

Meu quarto era duas vezes maior do que o meu antigo, tinha um banheiro enorme que dava para armar uma cama lá tranquilamente, os cobertores e as cortinas estavam todos em sintonia: verde. Desde quando eu gostava de verde?

Minha mãe não parava de falar que eu ia adorar Tóquio por causa dos garotos bonitos. Eu só balançava a cabeça, fazendo de tudo para continuar sorrindo debilmente enquanto colocava minhas roupas no guarda-roupas inconvenientemente grande.

-Eu tenho certeza que você puxou para mim nessa parte e acha os homens japoneses lindos sabe... -Tagarelava ela enquanto me passava as blusas de frio.

-Acho que sim mãe. -Concordei de má vontade.

-Com certeza -Ela sorriu -Ah, por falar nisso seu pai e eu já matriculamos você em uma escola aqui perto.

-Sério? -Me virei de repente para encará-la, meu coração deu um salto desesperado. O fato de que eu iria me associar com outras pessoas da minha idade era um tanto desconfortante, não sei porque.

-Claro querida! -Prosseguiu ela mais entusiasmada do que o normal, talvez por que eu lhe dei devida atenção. -Conseguimos uma vaga em Konoha Gakuri No Sato, uma das melhores do Japão.

Epa.

Com certeza uma escola cheia de filinhos de papai e garotas metidas... Tinha possibilidade de eu ficar pior do que já estava?

-Obrigada mãe -Disse assim que fechei a última gaveta daquele absurdo de guarda-roupas e me levantei. -Agora vou tomar um banho... Se não se importa... -Me apressei a dizer por que vi que ela amarrou a cara.

-Tudo bem... Depois desça que iremos jantar. -Ela disse levantando-se da cama e desamassando o vestido azul.

-Certo. -Eu disse assim que ela passou pela porta batendo-a em seguida. Me joguei na cama atirando os cobertores para um lado e me abracei no travesseiro macio. Não estava totalmente preparada para a vida que ia tomar... Por mais que meus novos pais quisessem, eu não queria estudar em uma escola cara,não queira um quarto absurdamente grande com cortinas verdes,não queria uma banheiro tão grande que dava para montar um acampamento dentro... Eu nem queria estar ali para começo de conversa...


End file.
